Consequences
by PeetaLuver98
Summary: What happens when Dallas doesn't listen to Edwards Cullen's advise before the fire? Could have Johnny's life been saved? R&R Dallas/ Rosealie  This is a co-op story between two authors. Katie10166 and Dapanda214
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Fanfic! I am going to do a co-op story with Katie10166 so this is between her and me writing. Alright I hope you like it! (Btw little tweak to Twilight here… Vampires can't burn very easily… the Volturi are the only ones who can kill them with fire.) This first chapter is by me not Katie10166. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Dapanda214**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"I am so bored!" I yelled in my box of boredom. (Jail cell) Right as I was thinking about slamming my head against the wall the security guard came into my room.

"Dallas, you have a visitor." Trying to be funny the guard laughed, "That might solve your bored problem."

I rolled my eyes; clearly annoyed, "Are we going to stay here all day tell bad jokes all day or do I get to meet this visitor?"

After I said that we left. When she pointed to where my visitor was I saw that he looked like a Soc. I went and sat down in front of him.

"Um…Who are you?"

He smiled and responded, "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward, is there a reason you're here or did you come to just tell me your name?" I rolled my eyes again.

Edward laughed, but was still serous.

"I heard your friends ran away." Edward got back to the point.

"What do you know bout' them?" I said thinking he was one of the Soc's that was there during the murder.

"Nothing; Just don't let them in the burning church. I can save those kids myself." Edward said as a warning.

A tall blonde entered the room and whispered something to Edward. She really was hot. She glared at me and walked out of the room.

"Rosalie…" Edward sighed, "Well I have to go."

Edward left me so confused.

"Hey wait" I said starring at Rosalie "Will I ever see you again"

Smiling she said "Maybe" she winked and they left me with no answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Yeah! My turn! Katie1016's chapter now! Thanks Dapanda for the intro chapter! **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I just let myself believe that the whole "Edward-and-his-fine-girl" thing was just a weird nightmare. I couldn't help but replay everything that had happened in the past days. I knew that I was just in the station for overnight so that they could search about the murder more. I would get out tomorrow after I planned to give them a lead for Texas. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was good enough.

I also remembered the piece of warning Edward had given me. "Just don't let them in the burning church. I can save those kids myself…" What the heck did that mean; Ponyboy and Johnny? What about a fire? It seemed that I was getting more questions than answers. I fought back the idea of somebody helping me out. I was Dallas- Fucking –Winston, and Dallas doesn't take advice from some freak Soc who just wants to psych a Greaser out.

The little blonde's image stayed in my mind. She was stunning. I felt weird around her; almost nervous, but invited in. She had they butterscotch eyes that were just tempting you to piss her off. She was like fire and I didn't know why, but I liked her.

The door to my room swung open abruptly, "Dallas, thank you for your lead on the JDs. We're sending officers out that way. You're free to go."

I was thrilled. I was getting the hell out of that empty room. Walking out the jail I felt free. A wryly smile spread across my face. I pondered my plan for a while. I would go back over to Bucks for his normal party, and in the morning I would drive his T-bird up to Jay Mountain to make sure that the boys didn't kill themselves with the gun a gave them.

The moment I though kill I remembered the warning that crazy Soc Edward gave me. "Just don't let them in the burning church. I can save those kids myself…" If he was trying to warn me of something that hadn't happened yet then how would he have known? I pushed the thought the back of my mind and drank off my worries at Buck's.

*The next morning*

My head hurt. Silvia lay next to me in my room in buck's basement. I sat up and put on my clothes. I knew that I had to go get Pony and Johnnycake from Windrixville before the fuzz couldn't find them in Texas.

I lugged up the stair while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I opened the door to buck's room and took his keys off of his dresser. I smirked a little. Buck was surrounded by 3 or 4 sweet broads. I shook my head as I got to the T-bird. I started on a long drive down to the old church…

_**Authors note: Okay well Dapanda wants to do this next seen so I have been cut short): sorry!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie1016**_


End file.
